Tough Girl
by totyd
Summary: Karin paced around in circles. Her feet started to hurt from standing so much so she went back to her tent and sat on her sleeping bag. She tapped her fingers on the ground, obviously she was frustrated. SasuKarin! :D Read! I suck at summaries... XD


Tough Girl~

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Naruto characters.. Though sometimes I wish I did.. Just so I could kill Sasuke off... =.=**_

_**I sorry for mah explicit language... ^^;;**_

Karin paced around in circles. Her feet started to hurt from standing so much so she went back to her tent and sat on her sleeping bag. She tapped her fingers on the ground, obviously she was frusterated.

' Whats taking Sasuke-Kun and Suigetsu-Baka so long?' Karin sighed as she silently thought to herself. Little did she know, there was a mysterious figure approaching her tent.

The stranger accidentally stepped on a stick, so Karin thought her teamates were back, but thought it was weird that they wernt arguing. She slowly came out of the tent and was faced with a man she'd never met.

Glaring, Karin obtained a fighting stance. " Who the he-" She was cut off as he punched her in the stomach, knocking her unconcious. The man smirked and carried her off.

About ten or so minutes after the kidnapping, Sasuke and Suigetsu found their way back. But for some reason, Karin was nowhere to be found. He looked around the area, and even noted that she had recently come out of the tent because she left it unzipped, which she never does.

" Shit! Suigetsu! Where the fuck did Karin go?" Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders and looked around a few trees. " Maybe she's swimming? Or bathing?" Sasuke hit him on the head for his idiocy.

Suigetsu looked in the tent and found a small noted taped to her sleeping bag. " Hey. Dumb fuck. Look at this." He picked it up and threw it at Sasuke, who, in return, caught it.

The note said,:

_" I have take MY beloved Karin! We are going to get married and have babies! I invite you, good sirs, to come and see us at 3:00 sharp on Sunday afternoon! 3 3 We are happily in love~! and dont you dare be LATE!_

_~Love Karin and I~"_

The forest was quiet for a few seconds, then a huge roar of laughter could be heard. Suigetsu was laughing so hard he was crying. " D-Dude! Hahah... L-Looks like someone.. Stole your Karin! Hahaha!"

Sasuke turned and punched him in the face, which before the hit landed, he turned to water. " Dude. Chillax." Sasuke's hand was clenched in a ball and he was shaking from anger. " I told you.. Not to speak of that.."

He wasnt angry at Suigetsu, but he was angry at himself for not being able to protect her well enough. Suigetsu watched him. " Why dont you just tell her already?"

Sasuke looked away, refusing to look back at him. " I... I dont know. I just.. See? She was taken from me.. What.. DAMMIT!" He punched a tree, causing it to fall to the ground.

Suigetsu shook his head, sighed, and shrugged. " Man oh man. Your so messed up." After having thrown a big rock at his face, Sasuke went and sat on Karin's sleeping bag. It would help him think.

" Who would take her? Is she really going to get married? Dammit." Suigetsu stood outside the tent, listening to him talk to himself. He decided to speak up. " Well. Tomorrow is Sunday so.. I guess were going to be going to some wedding.s"

Sasuke shook his head. " Not if I can help it.

- The Next Day -

Karin woke up and found herself in a chapel. " What the fu-" She was cut off by the same mysterious figure she was with before. " This.. MY darling is out wedding chapel~! Ohhh! Your friends should be.. Arriving soon~ Here! My maids will help you get dressed!"

Karin stared at him, and was going to say something negative and retortful, but she was dragged off by maids. The next thing she knew her hair was washed and the beautiful red it was shined like no other.

She was wearing a long white dress. It was frilled out at the bottom and it was silky. It shined in the sunlight. She looked at herself if the mirror as the maids put some light purple eyeshadow and a light pink lipstick on her.

She couldnt believe that she could look so beautiful. She spent five minutes staring at herself, then she had to go get a veil put on her. That was when she realized that she was going to be marrying some guy she didnt know.

That was when she heard doors slamming open. ' Sasuke-kun must be here!' She thought happily to herself. She heard him talking. " WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE? GOD DAMMIT IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY POS-"

The man cut him off. " Just sit down on any pew in this chapel~!" Sasuke hesitated, but sat down. If he didnt obey, the man might hurt Karin. Suigetsu also sat down next to him, though he did it reluctantly.

After they sat down, the man smiled and snapped his fingers. A set of maids opened the door and had the biggest smiles on their faces. One maid escorted Karin out the room.

Sasuke stood quickly and stared at her. He couldnt think of anything to say. She was just so.. .So... Beautiful. He couldnt keep his eyes off of her. His mouth hung open.

" S-Sasuke-kun?" She looked at him then quickly looked away. WHen she gathered enough courage, she walked towards him, but tripped becuase of the shoes she was being forced to wear. They were heels, but she never got used to them.

Sasuke saw her trip and tried to run to her, but the man who stole her had already caught her. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched them. Their faces were close and they were practically hugging.

Suigetsu was still staring at her, admiring her beauty until Sasuke slapped him. " Who.. Who the FUCK is that?" He asked, though he obviously wanted to hurt something.

Karin turned and looked at Sasuke surprised. Then she smiled. " Jealous are we?" She giggled her girly side showing. Sasuke gritted his teeth again as he felt his heart thump.

He ran up to the two and shoved the man out of the way. He grabbed her hands and glared at the man. " She.. Shes mine! My property! Definitely not yours!" It took a minute, but he got it out.

The man smirked at winked at Karin. " Hah! Yours? We've already done far more than you, little boy." Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Karin, who was looking away, seemingly embarrassed.

Sasuke glared at the man once again and then hesitated. He then made up his mind. He pulled Karin as he kissed her, it was rough, but it made Karin blush. The man smirked and yelled.

" You may kiss the bride!" Sasuke ignored his comment and looked at Karins eyes. Onyx met a seemingly crimson red. An apparent blush was on Karins face. " S-Sasuke... You.. You just... Ki-"

Once again, he cut her off as he kissed her. He didnt care about anyone else at the time, and he dragged her out of the building. Meanwhile, Suigetsu and the mysterious man started a conversation like nothing happened.

" S-Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?" Sasuke stayed quiet. Not speaking one word until they reached the camp. He turned around and was about to say something, but he was caught off guard again as he stared at her beauty.

" Karin.. Did... Did that bastard do... Anything to you..?" Karin smiled sweetly at him. " No.. You dont need to worry.. He.. He almost kissed me.. but he only cuddled with me a little.."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as and looked at Karin. He stole her lips once again. The shocked Karin took a small step back, but otherwise accepted the kiss. But then he got more agressive.

He pushed her back up against a tree and slowly unzipped her dress from behind. " S-Sasuke-kun!" She shouted as he kissed her neck, slowly moving his mouth down to different spots.

" S-SASUKE-KUN! NO!" She pushed him away and shook her head. " N-Not here... We.. We are out in the open!" Sasuke smiled, which is very rare, and took her hand, walking to the tent.

When they had finished their... Business... They sat by the campfire, hand in hand. " Karin..?" She turned and looked at him softly. " Yes?" He blushed and scratched his head.

" Will.. Will you ma-" She cut him off by putting a finger on his lips, saying " Shh..." Then she answered him with a kiss.

_**THE ENNNNNNNNND!**_

_**A/N: Hey! Hope you likes! I wrote this story a LONG time ago! But.. I just never got to typing it. XD and when I actually typed it, I had to make lots of changed.. Like I changed some of the dialogue and went more into detail. Like when she viewed herself in the dress.. I wrote this, " Karin and her bright red hair looked dazzling in the dress." Its... Boring.. Doesnt seem like a good description of how pretty she looked. I imagined her to be beautiful! XD So anyway. I like Karin. Most people I know think she is an annoying obsessed bitch. But I like her. Mwahah. But anyways! Read and Review! :D PLEASEEE! Review review! YAY! Oka. Constructive criticism! :D Bai! This is really long... XD**_


End file.
